Ncis: The Somalia Romance
by Lycanboy666Lucifergirl164
Summary: (mainly McGiva. but Tiva in this) McGee has been in love with Ziva but in the end, it would never happen, will her death break him, or will he have the chance to tell her how he feels. (written by Lycanboy666)


**Ncis: The Somalia romance**

**(**I hope you like this story, please review)

The days after Ziva stayed in Israel, McGee, Tony and Gibbs had felt a piece was missing from them, like a member of the family had been lost, a piece of a jigsaw that was missing from the box. Abby hated the fact that she had left, the Ncis bullpen seemed slow to McGee these days, he stared out at the empty desk across from him and tony, Gibbs spent his time arguing with the director, Ducky had worked slow too, he missed Ziva a lot as well as Palmer, McGee had been the worst though, he had felt like the world had stopped around him, hardly moving and hardly alive, he had regretted not sharing his feelings for her sooner but it would have made no difference, in the end he was a geek and she was a goddess to him. Gibbs knew of course, Gibbs knew everything. He had noticed how Ziva made Tim smile just by being there. Tim had received the famous Gibbs head slap when Tim had chickened out of telling her, 'Rule 12 was made for him to be broken' but it never was.

The worst thing to happen when Gibb informed them that the ship was lost to them along with the crew, Ziva was dead. Tim's heart pounded hard, his brain tossed and span hard as he tried to regain his breathing, he excused himself to the toilets and dived past Gibbs and Tony leaving Tony puzzled, Gibbs nodded in understanding giving a sad smile and Abby feeling close to tears. It was not long for Tim to empty the contents of his stomach into the toilet, he groaned as he looked away and went to the bowls to wash his hands and splash his face, he looked in the Mirror and what he saw startled him, Ziva was behind him.

Ziva was pale and her face ghostly, she had that smile on her, the smile that made his heart explode, a tear fell down his cheek slowly as she walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder but felt nothing but the cool air, then she disappeared from his sight making him gasp and sniff before he had lost his control and falls on his knees as the sobs escaped his body and he began to cry loud, the tears pouring out of him as well as his energy for the day leaving him sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, his eyes glazed over with tears and he sighed softly as he thought of Ziva and her life at Ncis, her smile, her laugh and her beauty and inner strength made her more of an angel to him.

Tony had arrived in the toilets and sighed "you loved her, didn't you?" his voice was more of a whisper.

Tim answered with a nod of his head.

Tony went over to him and sat down next to Tim and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder "why didn't you tell her, McLover"

Tim groaned and looked at him with a snort "what, only to get rejected"

Tony shook his head to himself and did a Gibbs slap to the back of the head.

Tim chuckled and stood up slowly with his legs shaking so he grabbed the sinks for support as he stood tall again "thank you Tony" he nodded and he pulled Tony to his feet and they walked out "Tony?... You loved her too".

Tony walked ahead and turned to a stop to face him, his face saddened "yeah"

Tim smiled "if somebody could have made her happy, it would be you"

Tony's eyes narrowed "you would have given her up?"

Tim nodded his head and walked around Tony and began to walk to the bullpen "why?" Tony asked from behind him.

Tim turned with a sad smile "because you and her were meant for each over, me... forget it"

Tim had turned away and walked off, leaving behind a shocked Tony.

When Tony came up with a plan to get Saleem after the death of Ziva, McGee had volunteered for the job of getting captured, Tony knew why as well as Gibbs but they said nothing, McGee smiled softly as he drove slowly before stopping in the right place, his gut was telling him he was being watched, he had learned a slow lesson from Gibbs to trust it and he got out and looked at the surroundings, his brain had worked at a Million miles as he hoped that they would kill him instead of capturing him. He felt someone coming closer so he turned fast but a sharp pain caught him in the face and everything went black.

When he woke up he was suspended from the ceiling in chains, he groaned softly as he moved around trying to get a view when he saw 2 figures, one was stood in the corner, his face was a sadistic grin, the other looked to be a women, her face was supporting a cloth over her face so he couldn't identify her. The sound of a grim chuckle came from the corner drawing McGee's attention.

The man walked forward slowly "special agent Timothy McGee" Tim's eyes narrowed to him

"You must be Saleem" Tim groaned out as he felt the chains tight on his wrists "how do you know who I am?" Tim's voice was hard.

Saleem smiled as he moved around the woman slowly "the question is, why you are here?"

Tim narrowed his eyes and grinned "well there are a lot of Ncis agents who want to have a word with you, about that ship that sank, and the death of a mossad officer"

"Mossad?" Saleem's face contorted into a soft grin as he sat down "sodium pentaphole... a truth drug that's floating in your system"

Tim's eyes widened in panic as he tried to get free of them chains **'tony... you better speed up your plan'** Tim thought to himself as he felt the drug slowly take hold "why are you here?" Saleem asked again "I am here to kill you!" Tim shouted loud startling the woman tide to the chair.

Saleem eyes narrowed in surprise "the Ncis geek... here to kill me for a Mossad officer"

How do you know me?" Tim's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Saleem

Because my source here has gave me great descriptions of you. But only you" Saleem grabbed the hem of the cloth and yanked it free, revealing a battered and bruised Ziva.

Ziva gave him a soft smile to Tim who was supporting a shocked look and possible joy but kept it low, all the things he kept hidden was threatening to blow free from his heart 'damn truth serum' Tim's inner thoughts bombarded him, Saleem cut through them "I will leave you both to get reacquainted before I kill one of you and make the other watch" Tim grimaced but he would gladly take the knife for her to live.

Ziva and Tim waited for him to leave before she looked at Tim and gave him a soft smile "what are you doing here McGee?" her voice was soft and pained; it broke his heart to hear his angel sound so broken.

Tim chuckled softly "well Tony wanted to get some payback so I kind of..." he groaned in pain as he held back all of his feelings for her **'damn Tony, if I die here from poisoning I will come back, possess Ziva and kick your ass from here back to Washington' **"... volunteered" he groaned out and sighed **'damn'**

Ziva looked like she had been hit by a truck "why... why would you do that?" Tim groaned softly and his head looked down as the pain from the serum in his blood became relentless.

"Because I wanted to get you back to Tony so he would man up and tell you his feelings" he whispered out but the pain in his body was getting worse by the second when the sound of gunfire and shouting came from outside and in the corridor.

Saleem came back in with a look of anger and hatred for them "ok which one will die?" He pulled a knife out and Tim could see Ziva was gonna volunteer but before she could Tim grinned "over here you ass" Tim chuckled as Saleem turned to him, his eyes blazing in anger and hatred.

Ziva's eyes turned to McGee with a look of horror as Saleem came closer slowly to him, the knife in his hands drawing closer to McGee's neck "any last words" Saleem asked and Tim grinned "funny... I was gonna ask you the same question" the sound of a gunshot and the head of Saleem exploded sending the body sailing to the ground with a loud thud, the door flew open and there stood Tony "damn McGeek... you look like crap" Tim chuckled and replied "like you look any better" Tony grinned and head slapped him as he unlocked the chains and set Tim free, Ziva's eyes never left Tim's body and face as the torture he had suffered earlier, as well as the drug sailing through his body "McGee..." she whispered but Tony had untied her and carried her as Tim walked along the corridor ahead of them firing and killing any bad guys that stood in their paths, one thought sailed in McGee's head '**Ziva was alive'** he grinned bright for the first time in months.

The plane ride was silent, Tim felt the serum still in his system but it was slowly fading, the truth was still trying to break free from his mouth as he watch Tony's hand holds hers giving her hand a gentle squeeze, Ziva's eyes were still fixed on Tim, her face was contorted in a pain, guilt, love and worry. Tim gave her a little smile and Tony smiled sadly at Tim knowing the internal battle he was fighting against the truth serum, it was not as bad as before but he was still in pain, Tim had smiled at the sight of Ziva fast asleep on Tony shoulder and looked at Tony who had his eyes on Tim.

"Your never gonna tell her are you?" Tony ask softly

"Nope" Tim replied popping the 'p' smiling at the beauty before him

"She could feel the same" Tony said softly saddened by that idea

"She won't" Tim growled it out which cut through Tony's body,

"Your secrets safe with me buddy" McGee smiled at Tony who offered a smile back.

In the corner Gibbs had listened to the conversation with a proud smile for McGee.

When they returned to the bullpen director Vance had began to applaud them for the work they did out there in Somalia and dealing with the piece of crap Saleem, everybody cheered and clapped around them and Abby engulfed Ziva in a tight hug and giggling '**possibly a CAF POW OVERLOAD AGAIN' **McGee chuckled proudly as he watched his team being applauded for the work, he had the easy part **'yeah, chained to the ceiling in pain from fighting a truth serum so I won't reveal any important information about Ncis and trying to stay alive all awhile holding back his feelings for Ziva when face to face with her... As Tony said in the elevator "just another day in the office" I must go and change, I am sweating like a chicken passing a KFC' **McGee chuckled at his own thoughts and turned to the elevator after greeting Ducky and Palmer and pressed the button and stood waiting for the elevator **'screw the paperwork for later, I need to change' **he looked at his reflexion in the metal doors of the elevator and somebody else looked back, it was him but he was different, his clothes torn, bloodied, dirty and bruised, he looked down and decided **'maybe I can do my paperwork now, then go home and change' **he turned and walk past them and sat at his desk looking up at Tony and Ziva who was now holding each over close but Ziva was staring at him with a look of wonder and pride in her eyes and he narrowed his eyes as he saw Tony whispering something in her ear softly when her eyes widened and she gasped softly keeping her eyes locked on McGee. McGee gulped as her eyes fixed on him like the sight of her sig when chasing a suspect, McGee thought 3 options:

**1) Run like hell and hope she doesn't catch me.**

**2) Jump out the window and face dive onto the pavement... Quick escape.**

**3) Stand tall... stand proud... crap myself when she pounces... Uh- oh, dirty thought.**

McGee shook the thoughts when Ziva walked over slowly towards him with a soft smile, Tim looked and offered a smile of his own, her heart swelled up in her chest.

"Tim... Can we talk?" her voice was soft and heaven in his ears as he looked to Tony who was smiling softly at him. '**Oh Crap Tony... what have you done' **McGee nodded "sure" she let the way as he followed, as he past Tony he slapped the back of his head like Gibbs does to them all, making Tony groan and Gibbs chuckle as he followed suit making Tony groan again as he turns to Abby and Ducky who were grinning bright and Tony gulped as they both closed in on him. Sounds of slaps and Tony groaning in pain as they both slapped the back of his head echoed behind Tim and Ziva making them chuckle as they went into the men's room and Ziva locked the door behind them before facing Tim who was now fidgeting like a hamster **'so cute... whoa since when did I call McGee cute'** Ziva thought and shook her head as she walked over to him.

"I wanted to say thank you McGee" her voice was soft and sweet like an angels.

He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder "it's ok... you don't need to thank me" he whispered.

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, her smile brightened up when she felt his arms snake around her and returns the hug.

Her mind remembered Tony's words that he whispered "Tim needs you Ziva"

She looked up as McGee held her and she pulled back and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

"You're my best friend McGee" she whispered softly and he smiled back

"Your my best friend too Ziva" his heart felt ready to shatter as the words escaped his lips

As she turned away she headed to the door and opened it wide "Ziva?" she heard him call behind her

She turned to him slowly "yes McGee" she smiled

Tim gulped **'it's now or never McGeek... damn you Tony Dinozzo' **he shook his head before whispering "I– I - I hope you and Tony are very happy" His inner thoughts had mental images of him getting pulverised by his own hands as well as his brains screaming at him... one word he thought of was perfect for them situation... **'OH BALLS!' **

Ziva smiled "thank you Timothy" he grinned, he missed it when she called him that and she left.

He had felt his eyes misty before his legs gave out and he let the tears fall silently.

He was her best friend and she was his, that was enough, but will it always be enough for him.

(I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it, please review, thinking about doing a sequel depending on how this story goes)


End file.
